Sacrificial Love
by Ilovemydad
Summary: True love is a love worth fighting for. That is what Rose is trying to do, while the Doctor may have given up all hope, Rose feels that there is a way to get back to him. Not only does she feel it, she knows it, and she will do whatever it takes to return to her true love once again.


"In most cases, love can be replaced, but when it comes to the love of a Time Lord, that love is forever. But when it comes to matters of true love, then that love can return to the Time Lord, as sort of a guiding light. The only way though, is through an incredible sacrifice. A sacrifice that most have never even heard of, let alone would dare to try. Sacrificing their life, for the life of the one they love."

Rose Tyler stared blindly through the glass window of her Torchwood office, eyeing the city below with a mournful look. It had been years, or at least what felt like years. According to the calendar that sat on her desk it had only been six months. Six whole months. Six months since she had seen his smile, heard his voice, held his hand, and laughed at some dopey thing he had said.

Rose felt lovesick waiting around for a solution, searching through every text that Torchwood had, reading every book, and searching every internet site but still nothing had come up. Nothing except for a single word, a single word that she couldn't help but constantly repeat in her head, over and over again. Sacrifice. 'Sacrifice. What the bloody hell does that mean?' She thought. The idea had been implanted in her mind but she just couldn't figure out a way to make it work, even if she could do some sort of sacrifice, she couldn't exactly get to the Doctor to perform it. The sound of her telephone ringing shocked Rose from her thoughts and she rushed to answer it, maybe something life threatening was happening to the city that would help her forget for just a few minutes.

"Hello," Rose answered into the phone as she took a seat on top of her wooden desk, a desk that was designed especially for her. Something about being a big wig executive, and while she may not have been incredibly happy, she couldn't exactly say she hated the title. She kind of enjoyed having people working for her rather than working for them for once.

"Oh good, Rose, glad I got a hold of you. Your mother was just wondering if you were going to join us for dinner tonight," Pete said into the phone before dropping his voice to a whisper, "She is going insane with this pregnancy, and keeps moaning about getting fat and her feet hurting. Nothing I do is right and it is driving me insane. Rose. Please, for my sanity, come talk to her."

Rose couldn't help but laugh a bit at her dad, and said, "Of course I will come by for dinner tonight. Not like I had any plans tonight, and to be honest, you and I both know I am not the best cook. The people in my apartment building already hate me for setting off the fire alarm, and I've only been living there for a week."

"Right. Good," Pete was interrupted by her mother wailing in the background, "Why did I let you do this to me again! I was already fat before, and now this." Pete sighed before telling his daughter, "Okay Rose, see you tonight. Better go take care of your mom before she causes the apocalypse," he laughed awkwardly upon realizing what he had said before hanging up the phone.

Rose sighed and slowly placed the phone back on the hook, letting her hand slide off it as a tear rolled down her cheek. A tear that she quickly batted away and told herself that she had been crying too much this past 6 months, but there wasn't much else that she felt that she could do. Other than distract herself; and ever since the Doc- HE sent the Daleks and Cybermen into the void, there wasn't exactly much to do. The Torchwood here had only been implemented in the case of something going wrong, and to continue finding out any information they could about any alien technology that came within their parameters.

Rose stood up from her position on her desk, grabbed her bag and put on her coat as it looked like it was starting to rain, yet again. She hated the dull weather here, raining 90% of the year, and it wasn't even like it was hard rain, it was just constant drizzle, enough to drive her mad.

As she left her office, and locked the door, something inside of her mind shifted, and she decided to take a turn right rather than the left that it took to leave the building. Her pace sped up slowly until she started running. She quickly turned the next corner almost slamming into the custodian of the building, "oops, so sorry! My bad," she said as she continued to run down the corridor until she reached the stairs. She managed to run down them quickly only tripping once or twice, but luckily received no physical damage. Finally Rose reached her destination, and she knew she had to be quick, but there was just something that felt strange, new even. She just couldn't place her finger on it. She slowly walked in to the giant Torchwood library, it held books about almost every single species out there, except one, Gallifreyan. Time Lords and Ladies, to be more specific. Since the destruction of Gallifrey in the Time War happened, there wasn't a single historic document that could be retrieved from the planet, no historic people to be placed in power, no idea about what food was abundant there, or if the people their kept pets. Granted none of that really mattered to Rose, only one thing matter to her, and all she wanted was to figure out a way back to him. Even if it meant leaving everyone she loved behind.

In all honesty, Rose had no idea what was drawing her here, it wasn't like she hadn't already searched the entire library from top to bottom. Read every single book. Spent countless days and nights absorbing every single piece of information in this gigantic room. She just knew that there was something different about the magnificent library. That there was something different about this room that had large mahogany doors on each wall, bookshelves upon bookshelves made of all different types of wood: Oak, Cherry, Red. It honestly spelt like a forest, and the smell calmed her so entirely. She closed her eyes and just breathed. Let all her frustrations melt away, and relaxed. Relaxed enough to let her intuition guide her, let this driving force lead her to what she so desperately hoped to find. A way out.

Rose walked her way to the fifth shelf, which housed books on species from letters D to G. By this point Rose was more than just a tad bit annoyed with herself, she knew that she had been in this isle numerous times, and nothing was ever different, she knew exactly when they got a new collection of books as each new order had to go through her. Just when she was about to give up her hopeful search and go back to her mums place for dinner, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A book with green binding, littered with gold colored edges. She walked closer to it as she couldn't make out the title from her location, "Supernatural Folklore," it read, and without thinking, Rose snatched it off the shelf and stuffed it straight into her bag. She didn't care if she didn't check it out, technically it wasn't even in the system to begin with.

Feeling more at ease than ever in the past six months, Rose turned and started to walk out of the library, and headed towards the exit doors of Torchwood, another day over and done with. Now all she had to do was enjoy a nice dinner with her parents, before going off to her apartment and having a quick read in bed.


End file.
